Computer software developers create may different types of content, such as word processing content, financial software, virtual reality software, two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) video games and content, and/or the like. In order to receive a return on the cost of developing such content, the developers typically need to configure and compile the content for different types of computing platforms (e.g., mobile device platforms, desktop computer platforms, gaming system platforms, and/or the like).